The instant invention relates generally to automotive vehicle windows, and more particularly, to a weather window shield for automotive vehicles and the like.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted for auxiliary protection of automotive vehicle operators. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,718 of Steenblik et al, 2,583,759 of Williams et al, and 2,506,383 of Powers, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.